streitstadtfandomcom-20200214-history
Agatha Wollstonecraft
History Agatha was born in a Catholic, separatist family near the beautiful town of Inverness, Scotland. She is the eldest child out of seven siblings, the rest all male. Her identical (yet male) twin died at birth due to problems with the umbilical cord. Agatha's family was loving and caring, but used to very old fashioned ways that Agatha never got used to. Seeing her brothers have more independence than she was ever granted was the spark of many an argument that, as she grew older, only became more and more explosive. After a particularly nasty fight Agatha decided to leave her family and start living on her own. Months after working here and there all over Scotland on different jobs Agatha arrived to Edinburgh, where she started working at a textile factory. There she seemed to display an affinity working with engines and anything mechanical. One day a client of her patron discovered her and took her as an apprentice. His name was Angus Wollstonecraft, a mechanic ten years older than Agatha. Angus and Agatha married in January of 1900 and she took his surname. They carried on working in the garage until aviation became a new field to work in, after which they moved to London. Something the couple shared was their passion for 'automobiles', and soon started participating in races, first as mechanics, then as pilots. Agatha attended with her husband to Brookland’s racetrack as audience members, until both of them participated from 1909 until the beginning of the War. As soon as the news of Austro-Hungarian forces invading the Kingdom of Serbia reached the United Kingdom Angus is sent to the front. As part of the British program to employ women while the men are away Agatha begins to drive buses in London, and occasionally an ammunitions truck from factory from factory when needed. 1917, the news of Angus' death at the Battle of Arras broke Agatha's heart, yet she never missed a day of work as a driver. One year later the War saw the end and a flood of veterans reached the UK once the peace treaty was signed with the defeated German Empire. The British government pushes women who had been employed during the length of the war back into the domestic roles. Along many women who want to keep their jobs and demand equal pay, Agatha joins the protests in the streets, with not very good results. 1919 is a rough year, as her family refuses to contact her and her husband's relatives (he was an eccentric man himself) never warmed up to her too much. With the savings from the war and little of what she could get from Angus' testament, Agatha barely survives in post-war London. One day, though, she is contacted by a long lost relative of her late husband, a second cousin her his mother, a senile woman from Germany. The woman offers Agatha a place to stay and start a new life, in exchange of taking care during her last months of life. Without thinking it twice and leaving behind a city that she loathes, Agatha moves to the little town of Streitstadt. To mourn her husband she becomes a nun at the Church of St. John the-much-suffering and makes her job to take care of the elderly woman. Sadly the old hag dies after a month after Agatha moves to Streitstadt, and thus she dedicates all her time helping the priests at the church. Half a year ago Agatha got a grimm introduction to the world of the supernatural, when an army of vampires attacked the church and killed almost every holy man and woman before continuing the carnage in town. Agatha lost her left eye in the fight and the trauma made her previously fiery red hair grow pale and thin. Not wanting to be associated with anything regarding the occult anymore and tired of how life had treated her the last decade Agatha decided to leave Streitstadt, but after many unsuccessful attempts she realized she's stuck in this horrible town for a long while. A few months ago she came across the old inn "Die Forelle" and decided to purchase it and fix it until it was decent enough to be open to the public. Category:Streitstadt Characters Category:Inactive Category:Townsfolk Category:Streitstadt Characters Category:Player:Strampunch